The Adventure of Adventureness
This article is about the first story in the series. For the series itself, see The Adventure of Adventureness (series). The Adventure of Adventureness is the first installment in the series of fanfics of the same name, containing thirty three chapters. It was written by Missingno. Master and was originally posted on Serrebiiforums.com. To see the original thread, click the userbar, made by Sppf user Gelatino95. Plot The Adventure of Adventureness opens with a scene in which Jack uses a Master Ball to capture a Shiny Rayquaza . After completing this task, he becomes angry at the narrator of the story about the story's low quality. He then forces the narratorto assist him in his quest to get revenge on the author for writing such a terrible story, traveling across the internet to reach Cyber Town and the Dot com building, where Missingno. Master is staying. Soon after being captured, Jack's Rayquaza breaks out of his Master ball and flees. In the same chapter, Missingno. Master shows himself to be out to get Jack and the narrator through the narration. His Rayquaza returns briefly in the next chapter to help fight off a giant fighting robot hired by Missingno. Master to destroy Jack and the Narrator due to the help of a plot device, but it is released again at the end of the battle. After infiltrating the Dot Com Building, Jack catches a Koffing , which will later evolve into a Weezing. Proceeding towards the rooftop colloseum, Jack and the narrator battle their way through Miror B., pop-ups , and many Electrodes. Jack also captures a Sunkern there, which is later revealed to be Shiny . It is also revealed that the Narrator has the script to the story in his possesion. This is essentially useless, however, as if a character tries to read ahead, the script will simply describe them reading it. In the building, the narrator's Croagunk evolves into Toxicroak. After the narrator compliments himself in his narration, Toxicroak uses Poison Jab on him, inadvertedly poisoning him. While Jack and Chatot search for an Antidote, the Narrator is kidnapped by Miror B. He dies from the poison, but is revived shortly afterwards by the intervention of a plot device. Miror B. then joins with Jack and the narrator to defeat Missingno. Master. Together, they defeat three of Missingno. Master's minnions, then defeat all of Missingno. Master's Pokemon exept for his ridiculously overpowered Weedle. Miror B.'s newly hatched Lotad then accidentially activates a plot twist, bringiing back the Shiny Rayquaza. The entire audience in the stadium joined in the battle, knocking out the Rayquaza, allowing Jack to catch it permanently in a regular Poké Ball. Jack then prepares to get his revenge on Missingno. Master, who then reveals that it his intention to write Jack into the terrible story so that he could then write him in to an awesome story that is The Adventure of Adventureness. The narrator then becomes enraged at the fact that all his suffering throughout the story was for the entertainment of Missingno. Master and his readers. He attempts to murder the author, and is about to reveal his true name when the Chapter was cut off in the middle of his sentence. In the next chapter, Missingno. Master arrests the narrator for trying to kill him. Characters *Jack *The narrator *Missingno. Master *Chapter Title Guy *Miror B.